Innoncent Uke
by kurryoidiamond
Summary: Sasuke seme yang mampu mengerti Naruto. Namun jika Naruto tipe uke polos.. bagaimana dengan Sasuke ya? Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**UKE TERPOLOS**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto Jisaan

**Author:** pasti cucunya Masashi Jiisan donk *PD nggak ketulungan

BUAGHKK!

Tongkat satpam terlempar dan membuahkan benjol di kepala author geblek kita satu ini

Ichkurorry tentunya minnaa-sannnnnn *nyengir sakit

**Genre:** yang pasti yaoi, OOC chara, Alur yang semrawut, miss Typo(s) bertebaran, Romance? *emank iya? Tau ah terang!

**Pairing:** SASUNARU always NO.1! *treak pakai toak mushola

Naru: Arigato na Rry *senyum malu

Rry: Neeee~ naru-chan *peluk

Sasu: Ck! Jangan dekat-dekat dobeku,, author baka dunno!

Rry: Minggir kau pantat ayam! *dichidori sasuke

Author akhirnya tepar dipojokan kamar

Ok! LUPAKAN minnaa-san

**Warning:** untuk semuanya, dari chara dan story juga author :

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Bila masih berlanjut, hubungi tombol BACK di sudut atas dengan cepat!**

**ARIGATOOO~**

Ini merupakan oneshoot pertama Rry lhooo, minna-san *senyum 5 jari. Untuk itu sebelumnya Rry ucapkan terima kasih pada kamar mandi dan juga adhik sepupu Rry yang telah memberi inspirasi ketika Rry nyuci baju sambil nginget gambar pesenan teman Rry yang belum Rry kerjakan sama sekali *curcol + malas mode on. Lalu otak mesum niichan Rry yang memberikan virus agak nista pada otak Rry, arigato atas semangatnya niican~ dan semoga fanfict rated M-nya cepat publish! *ngumbar rahasia nista. Rry ucapin juga terima kasih buat semuanya, baik chara maupun lappie Rry yang ngedukung luar dalam. Buat para pembaca, senpai dan sensei, Rry ucapin ARIGATOOOOOO~ *bungkuk 45

**Summary: ***emank perlu? Nggak usah ya? *digebukin massal. Akhirnya,,Ok! Ohok!

Pokoknya Naruto tidak mau menjadi uke dengan predikat terpolos se-Konoha. Untuk itu, dia minta dilatih oleh kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke si pantat ayam dan baka otoutonya Itachi itu *dihellglare sasuke.

**Ok! Semoga kalian suka. Enjoy Read minnaaaa-sannn~^^~**

Di sebuah sudut sekolah elit nan terkenal di seluruh wilayah Konoha, Senior High Internasional School Konoha. Seorang pemuda a.k.a Naruto Namikaze yang err.. bisa dibilang pemuda manis dan cantik dengan iris sapphire juga rambut blondenya yang sedang menatap awan yang menari-nari di langit. Termenung akan nasibnya yang mendapat predikat "Uke Terpolos" se-Konoha. What the~? Bagaimana bisa dia mendapat julukan itu? Padahal kekasihnya saja mendapat predikat "Seme Terbaik" se-Konoha. Yach,,mau bagaimana lagi. Sejak diadakannya kontes "Uke Seme Terbaik" di sekolahnya yang tentu saja menjadi klaim seluruh wilayah Konoha dia merupakan uke terbaik urutan pertama dari bawah. Kontes ini diadakan oleh para fujodanshi dadakan di sekolah mereka dan penilaiannya pun entah dari mana didapatkan oleh mereka. Yang penting sekarang dia tidak mau menjadi uke dengan predikat terjelek atau bisa dibilang terpolos dari seme terbaik se-Konoha. Mana kandidat ukenya hanya dia, Gaara, Kiba, dan Sai lagi. Bukan hanya itu, kakaknya Kyuubi dan Deidara saja mendapat predikat Uke Terbaik se-Konoha sewaktu dulu. Dan di malah sebaliknya. Itu memalukan namanya!

"Rupanya kau di sini, Dobe", kata seorang pemuda a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan iris hitam dan rambut bak pantat ayam berwarna raven sekaligus seme terbaik dan memiliki fansgirl terbanyak itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dari pintu atap sekolah.

Sudah sejak tadi Sasuke mencari kekasihnya itu. Di kantin, toilet, bahkan kelasnya yang memang dihalangi oleh 3 buah kelas dari kelas Sasuke. Namun, tak dapat ditemukan pujaannya itu sampai pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah. Siapa tau saja kekasih hatinya itu berada di sana. Dan dugaannya pun tepat sasaran. Melihat kekasihnya di sana sendirian termenung dengan sesekali mengeluarkan desahan berat membuatnya mengernyitkan kepala.

'Ada apa dengan si Dobe ini?', batin Sasuke

"Suke~ apa aku memang tidak pantas denganmu?", tanyanya lemah masih menatap awan

'Rupanya masalah itu lagi', batin Sasuke mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu

"Kau bilang apa, Dobe? Kau itu jauh dari kata pantas untuk ada di dekatku. Dan jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang hal kemarin itu. Kau tahu, apa yang mereka perbuat itu tanpa bukti yang akurat. Bahkan penilainnya saja kita tidak tahu bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Dobe~. Itu sudah lebih cukup mewakili semuanya. Apa kau tidak sependapat denganku?",Benar-benar OOC sekali chara kita ini kalau menyangkut pemuda blonde yang notabene adalah kekasih hati dan jiwanya itu. Dari yang begitu dingin dan hanya mengucapkan kata 'hn' langsung berubah jadi romantic, posesif, dan banyak bicara *dichidori Sasuke

Pandangan Naruto pun teralih ketika dirasanya ada pelukan yang hangat mengalir dari belakang tubuhnya. Tentu saja itu pelukkan kekasihnya. 'Menenangkan dan hangat', itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Beban yang sedari tadi dipundaknya pun terasa menguar perlahan seperti uap air.

"Tentu saja itu cukup untukku, Teme. Tapi kau tahu sendirikan, gara-gara kontes 'BODOH' itu aku jadi diejek teman-teman kita", gerutunya memanyunkan bibir menghadap Sasuke

"hn", kata Sasuke yang selalu sukses bikin author sweatdrop di pojok

"Jangan hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' mu itu, Teme. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah saat ini", gerutu Naruto

"Kau itu bodoh, Dobe! Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak ada gunanya seperti itu.", kesal Sasuke karena kekasihnya itu terlalu sensitive terhadap orang lain

"Aku bukan dobe, Teme no baka! Tapi aku kesal karena selalu ditanya sampai sejauh mana hubunganku denganmu atau apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke bahkan ada yang berkata padaku bahwa apakah perlu aku mengajarimu agar sejajar dengan Sasuke. Aku jadi kesal, Teme", gerutunya lagi tak sadar bahwa kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuat kekasih di hadapannya diselubingi oleh api ameterasu yang bagai es dikutub tak bisa dicairkan karena cemburu.

Ok! Inilah minus-Naruto karena dia sangat-sangat polos. Sedangkan Sasuke pun langsung mencengkram erat pundak kekasihnya itu dan menatapnya tajam,,,

"Siapa yang bilang ingin mengajarimu, Dobe?", katanya dengan nada yang membuat Naruto agak bergidik ngeri mendapati Sasuke seperti itu

"Te..teme, itu aku,,,emh",

"Jawab, Dobe!", ancam Sasuke

Posesif itulah salah satu sifat bungsu Uchiha ini yang selalu membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala karenanya.

Akhirnya dia pun menjawab, karena tidak mau menambah kesal Sasuke yang sudah cemburu buta.

"Sakura, Ino, dan teman-temannya. Sasuke kau tidak akan marah pada mereka kan? Mereka tidak mengajariku macam-macam kok. Tapi hanya memberiku sebuah buku saja. Yang isinya sendiri belum aku baca karena klihatannya tebal. Aku tidak suka buku tebal, Teme.", sudah diberi predikat seperti itu ditambah harus baca buku tebal. Poor Naruto

'Haahh,,jadi hanya seperti itu', batin Sasuke tenang kembali. Bahkan api ameterasunya pun menghilang perlahan

"Buku apa itu, Dobe?", tanyanya penasaran juga

"Eeee..ini, Teme.", Naruto memberikan langsung buku tebal yang dia taruh disebelahnya dari tadi itu pada Sasuke karena malas untuk menjelaskan deskripsi buku tebal nan aneh itu

'Ini…..!', mata Sasuke terbelalak mendapati kekasihnya diberi buku macam ini oleh para fujodanshi itu

'Sialan, mereka! Apa mau meracuni Dobeku ini.', kesal Sasuke dibuatnya

Hei! Bagaimana tidak kesal? Jelas-jelas yang buku yang diberikan Sakura dkk itu adalah buku tentang sex rated M. Tentu saja itu merupakan sebuah ancaman bagi Sasuke karena tidak ingin kekasihnya itu tercemar oleh hal-hal seperti itu dulu. Kalian tentu tahu judul bukunya kan? Kalau bukan 'Icha-Icha Paradise' apa lagi buku yang semesum itu *dikroyok penggemarnya

"Teme, apa kau tidak apa-apa?", khawatir Naruto karena Sasuke terus menatap buku itu dan sepertinya marah. Naruto polos sama bodoh itu satu arti beda pengungkapan lho *dirasengan

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dobe.", katanya tenang tidak mau membuat si-Dobenya itu khawatir berlebihan

"Syukurlah, Teme. Aku kira kau kenapa-napa.",

"Dobe",

"Ya. Ada apa, Teme?", bingung tatapnya pada kekasihnya itu

"Ehem! Apa kau membacanya, Dobe?", selidik Sasuke

"Tidak, Teme. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau membacanya karena tebal, mana sampulnya aneh gitu.", kata Naruto jujur

"Begitu, baguslah kalau seperti itu",

"Tapi, Teme. Aku penasaran juga apa yang ada di dalam buku itu. Aku ingin membacanya Teme nanti di rumah. Soalnya baru tadi Sakura menyerahkannya padaku waktu di kelas,",jelasnya

Tak pelak membuat pemuda raven di hadannya itu kaget kekasihnya berkata seperti itu. Buku itu bisa merubahnya menjadi yang 'iya-iya' dan itu merupakan ancaman terbesar dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak mau mencemari kekasih polosnya ini tentu saja.

"Apa aku tidak pantas membacanya, Teme?", sepertinya Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya ini

"Tidak Dobe,,bukan itu", katanya menenang kekasihnya

"Lalu?", tanyanya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya

'Oh! Kami-sama, dia begitu manis, imut, dan seperti berkata makan aku ', batin Sasuke sakit melihat Dobenya seperti itu. Ingin rasanya dia 'memakan' Naruto sekarang. Tapi dia masih ingat bahwa dia ingin melindungi pujaan hatinya itu dan tidak mau membuatnya terluka. *AUTHOR: sabar ya, Sas.. *prihatin terhadap chara kita satu ini *dihellglare Sasuke seketika

"Bukan begitu, Dobe. Tapi lebih pantas disebut kalau kau tidak boleh membacanya.", jelasnya

"Tapi aku tidak mau mendapat predikat Uke terburuk lagi pada kontes selanjutnya, Teme",

Secara tuch kontes kan emank diadakan 1th sekali. Mana penilaiannya aneh binti misterius lagi. Benar-benar super duber bikin orang bingung kagak ketulungan.

"Dobe, sudah aku bilang jangan memikirkan kontes bodoh itu lagi.",

"Tapi aku mau ikut, Teme. Akan aku tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa jadi Uke Terbaik se-Konoha", jawabnya berapi-api *AUTHOR: emank kebakaran? *ditimpuk samsak ramai-ramai

"Ck, usuratonkachi Dobe!"

"Aku bukan Dobe, Teme!"

"Berisik!"

"Pendiam"

"Kepala Jeruk"

"Kepala Ayam"

"Blonde"

"Raven"

"Aishiteru"

"Aiiii…..hah?",kaget Naruto

"Aishiteru na, Dobe. Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?", tanya Sasuke dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah kekasihnya itu sehingga membuat semburat merah terpampang di wajah sang Dobe

"Ai,,shiteru mo, Sasuke", jawabnya malu

"Jadi Teme, kalau aku tidak boleh membacanya lalu bagaimana aku bisa menang kontes itu? Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan mengajariku, Teme! Kau kan jenius.", pintanya manja

Ohok! minus-Sasuke karena perkataan Naruto kontan membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah hidup dan agak menjauhkan diri darinya. Kalau dia minta diajari berarti sama saja dia minta Sasuke berbuat yang 'iya-iya' padanya kan. Sasuke sich siap-siap saja, tapi dia juga memikirkan kekasihnya ini kan. Dia itu masih polos saudara-saudara~

"Benar, kau ingin aku mengajarimu?", tanya Sasuke lagi

"Tentu, Teme", jawabnya yakin

"Tidak menyesal, Dobe?", ragu akan jawaban Dobe bin Usuratonkachi-nya ini

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, Teme", sepertinya kekasihnya ini benar-benar tidak dapat dibendung keinginannya jika sudah seperti ini. Ketularan keras kepalanya Sasuke mungkin, secara tuch orang juga kalau punya keinginan harus dapat terwujudkan. Tak terkecuali memiliki Namikaze Naruto.

"Naruto, jika kau minta aku mengajarimu. Berarti kau harus siap lahir dan batin. Dan kau tau apa artinya itu, Dobe?", seringai khas Uchiha pun tak pelak muncul di hadapan Namikaze muda itu

"Maksudnya, Teme? Aku sudah siap kok!", jawab Naruto polos

"Baiklah! Nanti sore aku akan ke rumahmu untuk menjemput dan kau tau kan kalau kau harus menginap agar aku bisa mengajarimu", jelas Sasuke yang tentu tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan emas ini.

Walaupun sudah dapat restu dari keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto tapi dia juga tetap harus menjaganya bukan? Tapi sedikit latihan tidak apa kan.. *AUTHOR: gyaa! ERO-mode ku muncul *dibungkam pakai lakban

"Haik, Teme! Arigato na Teme, kau benar-benar baik~", peluk Naruto tiba-tiba

Seringai Uchiha pun terkembang dengan apiknya di pelukan sang Namikaze. Hei, Naruto! Apa kau tidak tahu apa artinya siap lahir batin dan menginap? Oh Kami-sama, benar-benar polos chara kita satu ini.

Dan oneshoot kita satu ini diakhiri dengan

**OWARI O.o**

A/N: Arigato na minnaaa~ menyempatkan membaca oneshoot yang abal ini ^^. Butuh 1 ½ hari buat nyelesaiinnya, secara Rry nggak tau mau dibawa kemana alur ceritanya *dilempar panci bekas massal. Semoga fanfict ini berkenan di hati minna-san ~^^~

Sasu: Hoey! Author geblek, buat crita kalau sambil makan sama tidur terus ya nggak bakal selesai-selesai.

Rry: Gomen Sasuke. Daku bingung soalnya alurnya mau dikemanakan *senyum polos

Naru: Sabar, Rry-chan. Yang penting sudah jadi kan?

Rry: hiks,,neee~ Naru-chan *langsung meluk

Sasu: Menjauh darinya author dunno *nglempar kucing kuro ini asal. Kau itu dasar yaoi tingkat emplisit! Waktu di SMA kau dijuluki maniak chara manga malah sempat main poker di kelas lagi lalu ketahuan guru BP juga. Ditambah waktu kuliah bawa-bawa majalah rate M. Parah!

Naru: Benar, Rry-chan? Itukan dosa kalau main poker apa lagi di kelas lalu juga majalahnya. Kau itu apa lupa teman-temanmu itu imannya masih pada kuat-kuat?

Rry: Jangan bongkar rahasia, Sasuke! Itu udah masa lalu dan Rry nggak main poker beneran yang pakai uang, Rry masih tau itu dosa *belain diri sendiri. Kalau soal majalah itu hanya gambar dari para boyband Seoul yang bajunya agak ehem! Sexy, Naru-chan. Toh juga udah Rry usahain tak umpetin dalam tas. Merekanya aja yang pada lebay nggak ketulungan juga maksa lihat. Padahal di rumah Rry lewatin bagian-bagian yang ada gambar atau apapun yang 'iya-iya'. Trus juga Rry kan juga nggak niat buat mereka kayak gitu *curcol. Dan kalian tau nggak! Rry dijuluki Uke polos sama seme jadi-jadian satu itu *nglirik Ri-nii

Ri: Ngapain gue dibawa-bawa bocah geblek. Udah ngumbar rahasia masih jelek-jelekin orang lagi.

Rry: Biarin! Soalnya Rry lagi stress gara-gara masalah yang 'itu', Ri-niii~ *nangis guling-guling

Naru: Rry-chan, nggak perlu dipikirkan kayak gitu kan *tau masalahnya. Buktikan ke mereka kamu bisa! Ya? *meluk erat

Ri: Dengarkan, Naru-chan bocah geblek! Tak perlu kau pikirkan masalah 'itu' terlalu lama sampai badanmu langsung panas saat pulang dari tempat itu. Kau juga bersemangatlah, tak pantas orang sepertimu nangis kayak gitu. Jelek!

Sasu: Bersemangatlah! Walaupun kau itu dunno tetap saja kau harus percaya diri

Rry: Arigato na, niichan Sasunaru *ngelap ingus

Gomen atas curhat colongannya yang kelewat panjang minna~sannnn,,

Tapi memang benar kok Rry lagi ada masalah *curcol lagi

**Akhir kata untuk semuanya dari para tokoh juga..**

**Review or Flame?O.o**

**Hanya menerima Flame yang dapat membangun,,Arigatooo~^^~nyaa~!*senyum ala felix**


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL INNOCENT UKE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto jiisan** ..tinkh! *wink

**Genre: **yaoi, romance, juga alur loncat-loncat kayak authornya, miss typos and OOC chara

Ohayouuu na minnaaaa! Sudah lama ini fict banyak yang minta buat sekuelnya.. PLAKK! **readers:** DASAR GAK PUNYA ATI! UPDATENYA LAMA!. Ok! Ok! Hontou ni Gomeneeee! Sebenarnya udah ada rencana buat sekuel. Tapi lagi bingung nentuin ini Rate *alasan*. Ini hanya one shoot. Ok! Semoga bisa dinikmati^^

**And then Rry want said thank you so much to:**

**99, Matteo Jev, S. Oyabun senpai, Shitsuka,**

**VanaticMgod, Chooteisha Yori, Maou, camillawliet96,**

**Tsukihime Akari dan sarang HAEMINNIE**

**IT'S NOT UKE TERPOLOS**

**BUT**

**STIIL INNOCENT UKE**

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari author, chara, story maupun lappy:

** Ehemm!**

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT RRY MOHON JANGAN BACA KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Bila masih berlanjut cepat hubungi tombol Back di atas"**

**Ok, minnnnaaaa~ READ! READ!**

Masih ingat kan janji Sasuke yang akan menjadikan Naruto tunangan termanisnya itu agar tak menjadi uke terpolos lagi? Tapi sewaktu dilihat dari sudut manapun Sasuke benar-benar tak ingin berbuat yang err.. kalian tahu lah, pada Naruto. Dirinya benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Naruto sepenuh hati dan dalam tanda kutip walaupun Naruto belum siap maupun mau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dalam hubungannya dan Sasuke.

Berkali-kali Ipad Sasuke bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada orang di seberang sana yang menghubunginya. Sasuke tahu siapa orangnya. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto. Kemarin dirinya tak jadi menjemput Naruto ke mansionnya. Setelah mengantar sang Blonde sampai mansion Namikaze, Sasuke langsung tancap gas pergi. Bahkan dalam seminggu ini dia tak mengantar jemput Dobenya. Dan alasan yang dia buat sampai detik ini adalah dia sedang ada urusan membantu pekerjaan baka Anikinya. Benar-benar alasan konyol.

Naruto yang tak tahu menahu hanya menganggukkan kepala Blondenya. Walau dia dibohongi, namun klihatannya dia tidak tahu. Dia terlanjur percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan tunangannya itu. Toh tidak ada yang salah kan belajar mempercayai orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu? Padahal Naruto belum tahu kapan dia dan Sasuke akan menikah. Dasar innocent~

Eh! Kenapa sejak tadi nyebut Sasuke itu tunangan Naruto?

Mereka kan emank sudah dijodohkan, apalagi mereka sudah dapat restu dari masing-masing keluarga. Jadi untuk kali ini hubungannya ditingkatkan istilahnya tak apa kan? Tinggal nunggu undangan wedding disebar. Apa bedanya sih?

Ok! Ok! Kita kesampingkan masalah istilah tadi. Yang penting saat ini Sasuke benar-benar frustasi. Dirinya benar-benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Sasuke menyadari jika tingkat kepervetannya itu sudah maksimum. Namun jika dihadapkan dengan mengambil kepolosan kekasihnya hanya demi kontes bodoh itu. Sungguh dia tak akan sanggup. Memang menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke juga memikirkan Naruto nantinya.

Dia benar-benar ingin menyentuh Namikaze Naruto setelah terjadi ikatan resmi diantara mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya kita menyebut itu dengan pernikahan. Kasian kau, Sas..

Bergetar! Ipadnya terus bergetar. Mau tak mau dengan sikap malasnya dia mendudukkan diri dari acara baring-berbaring di kasur king sizenya setelah pulang sekolah tadi hingga saat ini. Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah dan tanpa mengantar Naruto, karena jika dia mengantar Naruto dapat dipastikan Naruto akan merengek untuk diajari tentang kontes bodoh itu. Agar menang dan menjadi uke terbaik tentu saja. Sasuke tidak akan mampu menolak permintaan Naruto, apalagi jika sudah ditambah puppy eyes no jutsu tunangannya itu. Sungguh! Dia akan langsung akan 'menyerang' Namikaze Naruto di tempat.

"Moshi-moshi", kata Sasuke saat dirinya telah memutuskan menerima panggilan itu

"Temee!", teriak orang yang di seberang

Benar kan Naruto yang menelepon Sasuke. Hahhh~ kau harus mampu melawan godaan Sasuke. Ganbatte ne!

"Dobe, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau menyakiti telingaku,", terang Sasuke setelah dengan kilat menjauhkan telinganya dari Ipad saat teriakan Naruto tadi menggelegar.

"Habis kau tak menepati janjimu, Suke~", rengek Naruto

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kontan tersenyum tipis mendengar rengekan tunangannya.

"Tak menepati janji yang bagaimana, Dobe-koi?", goda Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat mesra

"Katanya kau akan mengajariku untuk menjadi uke terbaik. Tapi sejak kemarin bahkan seminggu yang lalu aku menunggumu, kau tak datang menjemputku, Teme", jelas Naruto

Sasuke yang diberi penjelasan seperti itu langsung shock. Dia harus membuat alasan yang bagaimana lagi untuk tunangannya ini?

'Naruto, apa kau benar-benar ingin aku serang? Huh?', batin Sasuke frustasi

"Dobe, untuk masalah itu kita bicarakan nanti. Hn?", tanya Sasuke. Dirinya saat ini benar-benar berusaha untuk menjadi pria yang bertanggungjawab untuk masa depan dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya (?)

"Teme! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?! Kau tidak mau aku menjadi pemenang kontes itu, huh?!", sergah Naruto

Sasuke yang mengerti kepolosan tunangannya dan keinginan Naruto untuk menang dalam kontes tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Kepalanya sudah pening saat kemarin malam baka Anikinya mengirimi email agar Sasuke membantu memeriksa sebagian laporan kantor pusat. Dan ini?! Ditambah keinginan Naruto yang benar-benar tak dapat ditolerir. Ini sungguh membuatnya bertambah geram dan ingin membakar kontes nista yang ingin meracuni tunangannya itu.

"Dobe, bukannya aku tak ingin kau menang. Tapi itu beda hal, Dobe", Sasuke berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Naruto

"Bohong! Kau tak mau kan aku menang kontes itu? Teme, kau tak sayang lagi padaku", kata Naruto dengan nada jengkel

Sasuke yang tahu tunangannya mulai kesal mencoba bersabar dan memberi penjelasan pada Naruto sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu, Dobe. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau meragukannya, huh?", tanya Sasuke dangan lembut

"Tapi kau tak mau mengajariku, Teme", ucap Naruto agak sewot

Klihatannya tunangannya sangat sulit sekali diberi pengertian.

"Dobe, jika aku mengajarimu kau akan . . .", kata-kata Sasuke terpotong. Sasuke sungguh tak bisa menjelaskannya pada Naruto saat ini. Naru nya benar-benar masih polos. Dan Sasuke tak ingin merusaknya.

"Aku akan apa, Teme?", tuntut Naruto di seberang. Naruto benar-benar ingin jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau ada di mana, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Di mansion", jawab Naruto langsung

"Kenapa, Teme?", tanya Naruto tak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan tunangannya itu.

"Aku akan ke sana. Tunggu aku, Dobe", jawab Sasuke memantapkan hati

Tak lama setelahnya dia langsung mematikan panggilan itu dan segera ke mansion tunangannya. Namun, sebelum dia mematikan panggilannya tadi sempat dirinya mendengar suara tunangannya yang ber-yes ria. Saat Naruto sudah paham akan maksud Sasuke yang bertanya di mana keberadaannya tadi.

Sasuke berganti baju dulu sebelum ke mansion Naruto. Dirinya memakai kemeja pendek berwarna biru doker dan dalaman kaos putih. Kemejanya tak dia kancingkan, sehingga kaos putihnya terlihat. Bawahan yang dia pakai jins berwarna hitam panjang dan sepasang sepatu santai berwarna biru doker, sama seperti warna kemejanya.

Setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya, dia langsung melaju menembus jalanan sore itu menuju mansion Namikaze. Di jalan dirinya menelepon Neji memberitahukan kepada Neji bahwa dirinya butuh 'itu' saat ini. Neji yang notabene sahabat Sasuke serta seme dari Sabaku no Gaara –sahabat uke Sasuke- mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu. Neji mengetahui bagaimana alur perjalanan cinta sang Uchiha dan Namikaze. Benar-benar masih suci tanpa noda di sana-sini. Berbeda dengannya dan Gaara yang sudah melakukan apapun dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi tenang saja, Neji dan Gaara sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke kok. Mereka sudah direstui keluarga keduanya dan akan langsung menikah setelah tamat dari High School. Jadi itu aman terkendali.

Selang beberapa menit..

Sebuah mobil berwarna biru laut yang tentu saja mahal terparkir rapi di depan mansion Namikaze. Tentu saja pengemudinya orang yang memiliki rambut Raven. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu bingung. Bingung tentang bagaimana dirinya menjelaskan semua ini pada Naruto.

Ditengah bergelutnya pikiran sang Uchiha, pintu mansion itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan iris sapphire dari dalam. Memakai kaos berwarna orange serta jins pendek selutut berwarna biru. Naruto bahkan hanya memakai sandal untuk alas kakinya. Yang dengan langkah cepat dirinya langsung memeluk pujaan hatinya.

"Sasu teme!", panggilnya pada Sasuke

Sasuke yang dipeluk tiba-tiba kontan agak kaget. Tapi setelah dia mengetahui pelaku aksi peluk tersebut, langsung saja dia membalas pelukan itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia punya.

"Lama sekali kau kemari, Suke~", kata Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Tak lupa dia mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, menandakan bahwa dirinya kesal dengan sikap Sasuke dari kemarin.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum.

'Manis sekali tunanngannya ini', pikirnya

"Gomen, Dobe. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku dimintai tolong baka Aniki untuk membantu mengecek kerjaan di kantor", terang Sasuke

"Tapi tetap saja kau membuatku kesal, Teme", kata Naruto

"Gomen ne, huh?", ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus surai Blonde milik tunangannya itu

'Halus dan lembut', batin Sasuke

"Kau ke sini ingin mengajariku kan, Teme?!", tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Apalagi dia bertanya dengan nada bersemangat lagi. Ck, Baka!

"I itu..", jawab Sasuke terbata. Dirinya diambang kebingunan.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku, Teme! Jadi tepati janjimu!", kali ini Naruto merengek disertai dengan sedikit nada perintah

"Dobe, bukan begitu", Sasuke berusaha menjelaskannya dari awal

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?! Kau tak mau mengajariku? Kau tak cinta lagi padaku? Apa kau ingin aku kalah dari yang lainnya, huh?", tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Dobe, biar aku jelaskan. Sebenarnya..", kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh getar dari Ipad di sakunya.

'Neji', batin Sasuke melihat nama yang terpampang di Ipadnya

Segera saja Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu. Dia hanya menjawab 'hn', 'hn' lagi dan terakhir arigatou pada Neji.

Naruto hanya memandanginya, dia tak paham apa yang dibicarakan tunangannya dan orang yang menelepon Sasuke itu.

"Klihatannya jika aku menjelaskannya akan membutuhkan waktu banyak. Apa kau sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi?", tanya Sasuke berusaha mencari kepastian di iris sapphire kesukaannya itu.

Iris itu terlihat yakin dengan apa yang dilakukan pemiliknya. Naruto mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya dia ikut ke mansion Uchiha saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke sana. Namun, dia tadi pamit terlebih dahulu pada kepala pelayang rumahnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menginap di tempat Sasuke jadi Kaasan Tousan lalu Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii tak usah mencarinya. Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan tuan mudanya.

Untuk Kaasan dan Tousan Naruto tak usah dikhawatirkan. Mereka sedang menghadiri pernikahan sepupu mereka dari tadi siang. Jadi mungkin pulangnya malam. Tapi mereka sudah benar-benar memberikan 'restu' pada pasangan tersebut.

Beda orang beda ceritanya soal restu-merestui. Asal kalian tahu, Deidara sebenarnya hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sasori kekasihnya di sekitar Konoha. Sedangkan Kyuubi, dia sedang di perpustakaan umum Konoha untuk mencari sesuatu untuk penelitiannya. Kedua Namikaze itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan adhik polos mereka. Jika tahu? Tentu saja mereka siap membakar mansion Uchiha. Apalagi Kyuubi, dia pasti akan membunuh adhik kekasihnya Itachi Uchiha keriput itu.

**Di mansion Uchiha..**

Saat ini Sasuke sudah tiba di mansionnya. Dia mengenggem tangan tunangannya yang mengikuti langkahnya di belakang sedari tadi. Tapi sebelum naik ke lantai dua, yang tepatnya di lantai dua itu terdapat kamarnya. Dia menanyakan sesuatu pada salah seorang maid di sana.

"Apa tadi Neji ke sini?", tanyanya

"Benar, tuan muda. Tuan Neji meninggalkan sesuatu untuk anda di kamar", jawab maid itu sopan

"Hn, ayo Dobe", kata Sasuke datar dan mengajak Naruto masuk ke kamarnya

"Tak bisakah kau tak menjawab hanya dengan 'hn' saja, Teme? Kasian kan orang yang tak mengerti 'hn'mu itu", cerocos Naruto setelah dia dan Sasuke sampai ke kamar. Tak lupa Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di kasur king size yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Yang penting kau mengerti maksud 'hn'ku, Dobe. Itu sudah cukup untukku", jawab Sasuke sambil bergelut mencari apa yang Neji tadi tinggalkan di kamarnya.

BLUSSHH

Sontak Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke memerah parah wajahnya. Dirinya tak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu akan berkata seperti itu. Membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan sekarang. Apalagi raut mukanya berubah jadi sangat manis sekali. Benar-benar uke idaman.

"Hn!", ucap Sasuke. Kelihatannya apa yang dia cari telah dia temukan. Sebuah vcd tak berwallpaper berada di tangannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pemutar kaset vcd itu, yang tepatnya berada tepat di depan kasur king sizenya dengan tv layar lebar dan datar.

Naruto yang tak tahu menahu mengerutkan dahinya.

'Apa yang dipegang Teme itu?', batinnya

"Kau ingin menjadi juara di kontes itu kan, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke membelakangi Naruto. Saat ini dirinya sedang memasang kaset itu pada pemutar.

"E eh! Kenapa kau bertanya itu, Teme? Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi juara kontes itu", jawab Naruto begitu saja.

Sadarkah kau Nar apa sebenarnya isi kaset vcd itu? Padahal dari luar sudah terlihat mencurigakan. Apalagi isinya?! Yang membawa juga orang mesum tingkat atas lagi, Hyuuga Neji. Jangan-jangan?!

"Baiklah, lihat baik-baik film yang kuputar ini. Amati dan akan kuajari setelah kau paham, Dobe", jelas Sasuke masih membelakangi Naruto

"Tentu, Teme!", ucap Naruto mengerti perkataan Sasuke

Setelah film itu muncul gambarnya di tv layar datar milik Sasuke, Sasuke langsung memundurkan dirinya ke arah king sizenya. Dia mendudukkan diri di belakang Naruto. Tak lupa sebelumnya dia menyetel volume suara agar film itu mampu didengar suaranya oleh dia dan Naruto.

Tak berapa lama film itu berjalan, tiba-tiba diperlihatkan dua orang pemuda bertengkar. Tapi pertengkaran itu ternyata salah paham. Naruto masih asyik melihat adegan-adegan yang ditayangkan film itu.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, salah seorang diantaranya mencium ganas pemuda dihadapannya. Bahkan setelahnya pemuda yang mencium tadi mendorong pelan lawannya ke arah kasur.

Mata Naruto membulat tiba-tiba, ditelengkan dan dikerutkan dahinya. Menandakan dia mulai tak mengerti jalan cerita film itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto dibuat terkejut salah seorang yang tadi mencium pemuda lawannya me me me..menyentuh bagian bawah pemuda yang dicium tadi.

Suara-suara desahan pun keluar dari pemuda yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pemuda yang menciumnya. Naruto sudah membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Terpana akan apa yang dia lihat.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dirinya seperti tak menghiraukan dengan apa yang ditayangkan film itu. Dia lebih konsentrasi memandangi tunangannya itu dari belakang punggungnya. Memikirkan baik buruknya memperlihatkan itu pada Naruto. Dia hanya ingin tunangannya itu mengerti dengan sendirinya mengapa dia tidak mampu menepati janjinya di atap. Dia tak ingin merubah kepolosan tunangannya itu.

"A ap apa-apaan ini, Teme?!", tanya Naruto membalikkan wajahnya yang telah memerah bak kepiting rebus tanpa melewati merahnya tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Tak lupa jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk adegan film itu.

"Bukannya kau sedang melihatnya, Dobe? Itu yang akan kita lakukan", kata Sasuke datar tapi menatap Naruto

"Ta tapi kita kan masih sekolah, Teme", kata Naruto panik sendiri. Dia dan Sasuke akan melakukan 'itu'. Yang benar saja?!

"Bukankah kau ingin menang, Dobe-koi?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Tak lupa dia mempause adegan ehem ranjang yang disinyalir ternyata blue film yaoi itu.

"Tapi..tapi tidak dengan cara ini kan, Teme?!", kata Naruto meminta kepastian pada tunangannya

Sasuke mendekat perlahan, membelai pipi tembem tan itu lembut.

"Kau ingat pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan mereka saat mewancaraimu untuk kontes itu?", tanya Sasuke pada Naruto

Sejenak Naruto diam, berusaha mengingat-ingatnya.

"Ehhmm,,ya, Teme", katanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Apa kau dan Sasuke pernah make out?", jawab Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Benar-benar pose uke minta di iya-iyakan

Sasuke yang mendengarkan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu maksud make out, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke lagi

"Bukannya jalan-jalan? Waktu itu aku langsung saja menjawab tentu saja kita sering jalan-jalan", jawabnya polos

'Benar-benar polos', pikir Sasuke namun masih setia membelai pipi tan itu.

"Bukan itu maksud mereka, Dobe", terang Sasuke

"Kalau bukan itu lalu apa, Teme? Bukannya make out itu..", ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke mendekat kea rah telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Itu artinya sex, Dobe", bisik Sasuke menggoda Dobe-nya

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung saja bergetar. Apalagi saat Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Naruto.

"Engghh..Teme. Ak aku tidak mau, Teme", kata Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya

Namun klihatannya perkataan Naruto tak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Dia bahkan menjilati cuping telinga Naruto lembut.

"Sa sukeee..ku mohon engg jangan", kata Naruto dengan nada seperti ingin menangis. Dia tak berpikir jika untuk menang kontes itu dia harus seperti ini dulu. Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar hebat saat Sasuke menjilati terus cuping telinganya.

Bahkan tangan Sasuke yang membelai pipi itu beralih ke pinggang Naruto. Menelusup ke dalam kaos berwarna orange milik tunangannya itu. Menengelus-elus punggung Naruto. Sedangkan yang satunya memegang tekuk Naruto agar Naruto tak mampu membebaskan diri.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Suke..hiks ku mohonn hennn tikan", ucap Naruto terbata diselingi isaknya

Sasuke yang mendengar bahwa tunangannya terisak berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Dia melihat wajah tunangannya, menelangkupkan keduanya pada pipi tan itu.

'Sepertinya ini sudah cukup', pikirnya

"Naru", ucapnya

"Ku mohon hiks Suke. hiks..jangan lakukan itu hiks padaku", kata Naruto terisak

Senyum Sasuke terkembang. Dia sudah bisa membuat tunangannya itu mengerti akan apa yang dia maksud saat tak mau menyentuhnya. Naruto belum siap, itu hasilnya. Karena tubuhnya masih bergetar ditambah wajah takut dikali isakan tangis sama dengan Naruto masih belum siap dan polos.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan berbuat seperti itu padamu", Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto

Iris Naruto yang tadi terpejam karena takut terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan spakle-sparkle kristal bening di sana.

"Be benarkah hiks?", tanya Naruto

"Ya, Naru. Aku akan menunggu kau siap, hm?", kata Sasuke disertai senyuman

"Teme…hiks..Temeee", ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Bahkan dirinya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan seperti itu.

"Hn, Dobe", kata Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto

"Tapi, Dobe..", perkataan Sasuke menggantung

"Ya, Teme hiks", jawab Naruto sesegukan tapi masih dalam posisi memeluk Sasuke

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi pemenang kontes itu. Cepat-cepatlah menjadi milikku", kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"A apa maksudmu, Teme?", sekarang baru Naruto melepaskan pelukannya begitupun Sasuke

"Jadilah milikku Naru. Dan akan kubuat kau memenangkan kontes itu lagi", jelas Sasuke lagi dengan mengusap bekas-bekas air mata di pipi tan itu.

"Milikmu? Bukankah aku sudah menjadi milikmu, Teme?", tanya Naruto tak paham perkataan Sasuke

"Bukan itu maksudku, Dobe", Sasuke sepertinya harus bersabar ekstra menjelaskan semuanya pada tunangannya itu. Otak Dobe tunangannya itu memang benar-benar minta digethok biar berubah jadi pintar.

"Menikahlah denganku, Namikaze Naruto. Dan akan kubuat kau menjadi uke terbaik melebihi semua orang", Sasuke melamar Naruto?!

Naruto yang diberi pernyataan seperti itu membulatkan irisnya.

"Te Teme maksudmu…", ucapan Naruto terpotong saat dirinya melihat Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari laci di samping kasurnya. Dan ketika benda itu dikeluarkan dari tempatnya, ternyata sebuah cincin emas putih yang di dalamnya terukir nama SasuNaru dengan sangat indah.

"Namikaze Naruto, will you marry me?", tanya Sasuke turun dari kasurnya dan menunduk layaknya seorang Pangeran yang mengajak dansa seorang Putri.

Naruto yang mendengarnya serasa tak percaya. Tapi hatinya telah memilih. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dia pikirkan. Dia sudah tak ragu lagi. Cepat-cepat dia menerjang Sasuke memeluknya untuk kesekian kalinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelahnya, cincin itu terpasang di leher Naruto. Di mana cincin itu dijadikan bandul kalung seperti milik Sasuke.

Haahh~~sungguh membahagiakan. Naruto menginap di rumah Sasuke sekarang. Mereka makan malam bersama dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Pada saat makan malam pun Fugaku dan Mikoto benar-benar terlihat senang akan keberadaan Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantu keluarga mereka.

Lah, Itachi di mana?

Dia masih di kantor menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Mungkin akan lembur untuk kali ini.

Selesai makan malam dan Naruto serta Sasuke kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Lalu ganti baju menjadi baju tidur. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung tiduran di kasur Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka terlelap. Posisi saat ini adalah Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan satu tangannya lagi dijadikan bantal surai Blonde itu.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri meringkuk di dalam dekapan Sasuke, mencari kehangatan di dada bidang Sasuke. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

Tapi apa kalian tahu sebelumnya?

Sasuke hari ini terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Alasannya? Dia menemui kepala keluarga sang Namikaze dan meminta izin untuk menikahi bungsu Namikaze bersama kedua orang tuanya dan baka anikinya. Awalnya Minato menolak, tapi dengan bujukan istrinya Kushina lalu Mikoto dan Fugaku akhirnya dia memberikan izin pada Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana dengan Deidara dan Kyuubi? Mereka tak usah ditanyakan lagi. Awalnya mereka mencak-mencak tak setuju, tapi itu bisa diatasi. Kushina yang mendeath glare putra-putranya serta Itachi yang membujuk Kyuubi akhirnya menyetujui.

Kalau Naruto sendiri apa tidak tahu?

Dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah sejak pagi. Jadi tidak tahu jika Sasuke dan keluarganya sudah membuat janji dengan Tousan Kaasan maupun kedua Anikinya.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah merencanakan semua ini. Benar-benar Uchiha. Mana ada Uchiha yang tak memberikan kejutan?! Jawabannya tak ada.

Yuhhuuuu~ tinggal menunggu pernikahan mereka dan hehehe tentu saja malam pertama Sasunaru..wakakakakak

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan **

**OWARI O.o**

Maunya ada bonus chapter untuk fict ini. Tapi beneran Rry belum sanggup nulis adegan rate M. Minta ke Ri-nii dulu deh klihatannya. Ntar kalo berhasil, pasti Rry buat. Hahahah *ketawa nista

Nee~ untuk** Senpai **juga **Sensei semua** Rry ngucapin sekali lagi **DOUMO ARIGATO ****NA**** SENPAI JUGA SENSEI**** SEMUANYA yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca atau sekedar mampir ke fict ini. Jaa Neeee**

**Mine Ow!**

**Arigatoooo *senyum ala Felix ~^^~ nyaaaaa!**


End file.
